


Gay Chicken

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Gay Castiel, Gay Chicken, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten





	Gay Chicken

It only takes two letters and a certain squint to shut down any lengthy argument. “ _No_.”

Well, unless you’re related to Gabriel.

“Oh, come on!” the older goads, throwing an arm around him like they actually get along. “No brother of mine backs off from a challenge!”

Castiel glares incredulously, because Gabe was born long before Cas’s other siblings, lost in foster care- until a month ago, when he turned eighteen, and showed up with a sudden “brotherly instinct.” And a water bottle, filled with tequila.

“I won’t play.” Cas reiterates, because of all the convoluted party games his brother has sprang on him in a month (ranging from beer pong to strip Monopoly), this one has to be the most unfair. Being rather deep in the closet, Castiel doesn’t know if Gay Chicken a cruel joke, or some misguided attempt at wingmanning.

There is a delicate line between self-expression, and outing oneself. Gabriel plays jump-rope with that line. He can afford to; he’s self-supporting. Castiel still lives with homophobes. “Come on. You gotta defend the family honour!”

“Or, you could be mature for once in your life and take the loss with dignity.”

Castiel has to take a moment to make sure he didn’t say that- it comes from someone else, nudging into the crowd.

Gabriel sports a smile reserved for drunks and idiots- and no one’s quite sure which he is. “Speak of the devil! What’s it like to steal the championship from someone much more deserving and attractive?”

“Heavenly.” the newcomer says- Crowley’s his name; Cas has seen his picture on the school news. Can’t remember what for. He motions casually to Castiel. “This my next victim?”

He feels a bit objectified.

“You got it! My little bro’s about to gay the hell out of your chicken!”

“I doubt it.” And Crowley _winks_.

“Well then, put your mouth where your mouth is! Get on with it!” And he shoves them together, breaking personal space- which is something Cas takes very seriously.

He spies Crowley’s tongue flicking over his lower lip, and he’s fairly certain he caught him looking. Cas swallows, and Crowley’s leaning in, and oh no, it’s happening. How much should he lean? He’s seen guys stay still before, but they’re the losers. Gabriel goes for it, but Gabe kisses girls, too, and “bisexual” just isn’t in the vocabulary around here. After all, straight guys always act the gayest.

Castiel figures he has to lean a little, just to make it fair. “At what point does gay chicken become gay?” he asks in careful formulation. That’s how a straight guy would say it, right?

“When you lose.” Gabe replies, and he can hear the fucking eyebrow wiggle- as he slips out of the room.

Before Cas can reply, Crowley’s winning.


End file.
